Color has developed a state-of-the-art, phone-based genetic counseling (GC) and pharmacogenomics (PGx) consultation service for the delivery of genetic test results and has a proven track record of delivering over 13,000 individual sessions to date. Our exemplary clinical services staff has a cumulative over 100 years of clinical counseling experience. From Day 1 of the program, we are positioned to deliver consistent, compassionate, high-quality, and field-tested GC services to the one million participants of the All of Us Research Program (AoURP). Our genetic counselors and clinical pharmacists are fully licensed and certified to deliver counseling in all 50 US states and 14 territories in multiple languages, including English and Spanish. Of note, no additional staffing, training or licensure is required to meet the Year 1 goals of the AoURP as set forth in the RFA. Over the course of this groundbreaking program, we are prepared to deploy our services to all one million AoURP participants. In addition, we propose to utilize the AoURP platform to invest in the future of our profession by offering training and education opportunities for GC and clinical pharmacy trainees. Finally, we propose an integration between Color as the AoURP Genetic Counseling Resource (GCR) and the Regional Medical Centers (RMCs) to ensure a warm patient handoff for participants between the AoURP and their direct care team at a RMC. ? With over 13,000 genetic counseling (GC) sessions and over 100 pharmacogenomics (PGx) consultations to date, Color has a demonstrated the power to deliver GC sessions and PGx consultations to a large, unselected population. ? Color?s genetic counselors and clinical pharmacists are licensed and certified to deliver high quality clinical services in all 50 states and 14 territories across the United States. ? Color has built a state-of-the-art HIPAA-compliant software infrastructure for clinical services that easily onboards additional capacity, whether from an academic center (such as the Regional Medical Centers) or from a commercial genetic counseling service (such as InformedDNA or Genome Medical). ? Color?s GC sessions and PGx consultations are readily available in 200+ languages. ? As the AoURP Genetic Counseling Resource (GCR), Color will give back to the field by offering genetic counseling and clinical pharmacy trainees a unique opportunity to train.